Sick Mind
by kawaiimiku
Summary: Cloud is at the edge of his life. Now, bleeding to death he'll see him again, he'll be saved, or is it that you have a Scick Mind. Zack/Cloud


**A/N: Okay, here is a one-shot fic, I am pretty sastifacted with this one. it came out as I wanted. Hold yoursleves for this one out, it has a twisted ending so yea. OKay read and review, my hand is so fucking tired of tyoing alot, I just finished it, and its fresh like fish, yup I loved how that rhymed out**

* * *

It was matter of minutes before all ended. Before his life would end, blood dripping out of him, put of hi cold body. His blonde sparkles were looking pale against the sun. Baby blues were fading into a dazed long sleep for eternity.

"Cloud!" Screams…Screams all he could heard, probably coming from Tifa. "Cloud!" Again yet another horrifying scream coming from the woman he once loved in his childhood. "Please Cloud talk to me" He heard her voice as he felt his body being held by her arms. "What's happened, you look so…" She trailed off she didn't wanted to say it 'No Cloud cant dead, no, he is too young, he…he is still alive, I am sure of it' She though.

"Bloody" She finished as she saw the man in her arms bleeding to death., She couldn't do anything, she couldn't leave Cloud there alone, she couldn't, as much as she wanted to get help it was to much to leave him without saying him I love you. She hugged him in a tight grip as tears rolled down on her cheeks. Without Tifa noticing Barret had come up to see what was going on, it didn't take seconds before he noticed. "I'll go get help" He spoke as calm as he could covering his fears of experiencing cloud's death. "Tifa, please, keep him alive until I get some help" He said. "Darn it all! I am fucking calling someone or stealing Yuffi's materia or even going after the church's materia! I can't let that mother fucker die; he is my friend after all as much as I hate it!" He said as he rushed outside

Cloud felt his lifeless body on Tifa's arms, as he heard Barret came and talk as he heard Tifa crying some more. He wanted all his life to end; he wanted to sleep, to rest from all, from everything. He wanted to forget, he wanted to feel free.

* * *

_I feel missing, something in me is missing in me, something that I don't know and can feel. I am not alone, I have friends, but sometimes I feel alone, it's like a piece of my is missing in my puzzling life. I am a puzzle with a missing piece that I want to retrieve._

_"**Just try to fit in, just go along and you will be fine, you going to make a lot of friends Cloudy!"**_

_Go along? No, I can't go along anymore, I am a grown-up, its not about fitting with people._

_"**Then smile, everything is going to be fine, ok?"**_

_I can't smile when you aren't here Zack, and the only thing I get from you is memories. Why? Why every time I think of you my heart feels like is going out and my soul saddnes when I know you aren't here? Why?_

_"**I can't answer what I feel and don't understand spike"**_

_You can feel it too? Then, is this what people call love? The flames that burn deep in you?_

_"**It's more than that"**_

I love you and I know it, I still can hear you and feel your touch. Is like you are standing right in front of me. But you are far from me, somewhere far from my reach. What if I join you in the life stream? I know it will hurt to everyone, but I will be at peace, where my pain dies, and where I would meet u again, where I will sleep. Does it matter if I end my life? I just want rest, I just…

I took the Burst sword on my sweaty hand, I was panting, I know I shouldn't end my life right now, it's a escape a release from myself. Slowly I slice it under my body as I remember the images of Zack dying on my arms. I smell it; I can see it, blood dropping out of me. I feel the pain yet I stab myself several times screaming from pain. I try to holds my sword, but is useless, is too heavy for me and I feel the weakness of blood loss. I can hear her scream; I can hear Tifa scream in fear of losing me.

* * *

"Cloud don't die on me, please try to breath, and open your eyes" He could hear Tifa whispering softly at his ears, he trembled in cold. "Please hold on until Barret gets help, please Cloud" Cloud opened his mouth and managed to articulate. "No, l-le-let my re-rest" He felt one of Tifa's tear fall against his skin. Then he saw light, he saw green, he saw Aeris loving face with a sad face.

"Mom" He called the brunette girl again "mom", she looked at him. "It's not your time still, you long for life, but its to late, it seems your body wont make it if you don't have help" She said offering her hand as he took it as he smiled gently.

**"Cloud! Don't!"** He heard that voice again, that raspy, happy tone, yet this time was a tone of desperation, he saw his purples eyes full in tears, before everything went black.

* * *

"Cloud, open your eyes, please, you are still with me? Aren't you?" He heard his voice again. He flashed his eyes wide open and saw him, his face near him as he felt he was grabbing his pale hand. "Where are we"" He managed to say until he felt Zack spoke. "Well in a pretty white hospital, full of doctors and nurses! And with all of their equipment we saw in TV!"

"Hospital? TV? What you talking about? What is going on?" He said as he shakes his head over to see the hospital room. "I think I better tell you the whole story, after all you hit your head pretty bad" He took a deep breath before continuing. "Well, we umm, had a car accident, and well, I only had major injuries but not lethal, a lot of healing and small complications, but you, you hit u head and went in coma for 6 years, Cloud, now you are 21, not 15 anymore, we are grown-ups now, not teenagers any longer" Zack placed a soft kiss in Cloud's lips and stared at his confused look. "But now I got you back babe, what's wrong? He asked.

"So everything was a dream?" He looked at Zack almost failing to speak. "What dream?" Zack looked at Cloud leaning him closer trying to figure him out. "Gaia, everyone fighting to protect the planet, Sephiroth, you dying I ending up my life and hear you scream my name" He said taping his face with his hands as he left his head rest on Zack's chest. _"But now, we are alive, together"_ He smiles truly for once as he looked at Zack that stared at him with a dazing look.

* * *

Then he felt everything shirking into darkness. What was going on?! Was his life a dream and that he were dying? He asked himself, why he was in this deep darkness was feeling his body naked floating in the air. Then he heard her voice guiding him. "Find your way back to him." HE nodded closing his eyes as he felt everything lighten up as he let himself float in the air to his destiny.

**_"You are my half and I don't to loose you, I am burning deep inside, I am longing to kiss you, I love you"_**

He heard that soft voice spoke on his ear as he opened his eyes and saw Zack holding him, he wasn't bleeding anymore, then he turned his head around, he saw Barret holding Tifa close to him crying after what just happened. Then he looked up at Zack. _"I love you too, **I would have died without you**, but you saved me"_ He articulated softly. **_"Please make me whole"_** He said as he felt Zack's lips meet his in a forever kiss. Tear rolled down Cloud's cheek feeling the touch of the other man. Everything was over now, he would be happy, Zack was alive and he won't feel missing anymore.

**_"Lets be whole until the end."_**

* * *

**final A/: Yea pretty fishy and twisted in some sese, okay thats akk for today, now make me the favor to review. *takes off and falls asleep due to exaustation from typing" **


End file.
